The Love Behind Right Choices
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: The story behind my poems. Starfire and Cyborg are together because of Robin's obsession with villains. Will Robin ever forget his star? Please review....


This is the story for "Love and Right Choices". It is dedicated to falyn anjel, my first reviewer for the poems. She intended for me to write the story. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was a normal day at the Tower, on the most part. There were no crimes to be worked on for a long time. Beast Boy was playing video games, Raven was reading a book in her room, Robin was in his evidence room investigating the recent (as of 3 weeks) robber, but Starfire and Cyborg was no where insight.

After a few hours

Starfire and Cyborg were entering the common room laughing and giggling. Everyone else were on the couch ready for movie night.

"Where have you two been?" asked Robin in his serious voice.

"We…ummm…went…" Starfire started.

"We went shopping for groceries!" finished Cyborg.

"So…where are the groceries?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Well, they ummm are…"Cyborg hesitated.

"Dudes! Lets worry about that later! It's time to watch "Wicked Scary III"!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"BB just wait. I've got to talk to these two…" said Robin in his most serious voice ever.

Starfire just gulped and Cyborg ran his hand over his face. "This isn't going to be easy," he murmured to himself.

Robin got up from his seat on the couch and motioned the other two to follow him. They followed him into the Opps room.

"OK you two fess up. Where were you?" asked Robin in his most harsh voice.

"We…ummm…went…"started Cyborg.

"We went on a date," muttered Starfire.

Robin looked at them wide-eyed. "Is my ears deceiving me, or are you both saying you went on a date!"

"Yes," said Starfire looking down. Then she looked up at Robin with her innocent face.

"Why!"

"We are dating because we are…" started Cyborg.

"We are in love with each other," finished Starfire.

Robin looked at them with astonishment. "Star, you are in love with Cyborg?"

"Robin…"

"I will leave you both to talk," said Cyborg leaving the room.

"Robin…" Starfire said again.

"Star, I thought you would at least tell your best friend about this?" said Robin.

"Robin, I have to tell you something. I once loved you as well."

"What! You loved me!"

"I loved you the moment I set eyes on you, Robin."

"I thought you love Cyborg…"

"Now I do. Only because you showed me that you do not like me with your obsession with villains such as Slade!"

"Star, I never knew that I hurt your feelings…"

"Tell me Robin. Do you like someone?"

Robin looked at Starfire and thought about his love for her. Then he thought of his ex, Batgirl. He sighed, "Yes."

"Really! Who is that lucky girl!"

"Starfire. Before I came to Jump City, I stayed with Batman and dated a girl named Batgirl. I loved her. But now, she is over. I like…you."

"Robin I never thought that you cared. I am sorry though. I am with Cyborg and it seems it will always be like that. I am sorry to say this but it is time for you to get a new life!"

"Star! Don't say that! I love you!"

"Robin, I am sorry." With that, Starfire left the room. Robin could hear her talking to Cyborg in a passionate way. They both went to the common room. The only thing that he could think about his chances with Starfire. Her fun, sweet, innocent and naïve self, was going to be admired by Cyborg. All his chances with Starfire was shattered the moment she said she loved Cyborg. Robin wasn't even in the mood to watch the movie. All he could think about his chances with Starfire and…

'_I want you to know that you will always be my shining star…'_

**That's it folks! If you liked this, you should read my other pieces of work. **

**Love and Right Choices**

**Is She The One?**

**The Meeting of Old Friends**

**The Mystery of Revenge**

**I vow to be your wife NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!**

**The Past Mingles With Freshman**

**Tears Drop Silently Inside**

**Until next time, bye! When you are leaving, please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
